


Threatening & Bribes

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21664438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: "I'm usually a nice guy..but if you leave one more time without telling us what's going on in words we can understand, I'll lift your tiny body over my head and throw you out that window."
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	Threatening & Bribes

**Author's Note:**

> Line taken from Shameless 🙏

Cases were always tough when they had pressure put on them from SecNav, but they were even more tough when the pressure coming from SecNav was because their victim was a friends family member. 

It had been two weeks since they got the case and they had next to nothing. 

But finally they had a lead, someone to interview and hopefully help them be a step closer to closing the case. Only, when Nick and Ellie got to the hospital, they were told the woman who was their lead, wasn't conscious and they had no idea when she would be.

Frustration only grew as they stood in the woman's hospital room trying to find out what was wrong with her, but the doctor kept leaving.

And when Ellie finally got him to explain, neither of them understood a damn word as he threw a bunch of medical terms at them without actually _explaining_.

Nick finally snapped as the doctor turned to excuse himself from the room again.

"I'm usually a nice guy..but if you leave one more time without telling us what's going on in words we can understand, I'll lift your tiny body over my head and throw you out that window." Nick threatened in a calm voice, pointing back to the window behind him.

Ellie coughed to stifle her laugh as the doctor's eyes widened in fear, eyeing Nick's muscles evident through his t-shirt right as Nick purposely flexed them. 

"Okay- O-kay!"

He quickly scrambled for the medical chart. 

* * *

"You threatened to throw the poor guy out a window?!" McGee gaped at Nick a bit later as they finally got a break in the case and were now just waiting for Gibbs to return with their suspect. 

"Well that _poor guy_ was pissing me off."

"What? Nick you can't just threaten someone when they piss you off-"

"Why not!"

"I-" McGee stopped with a groan, rubbing at his temples before looking at Ellie. "And you're okay with this?" 

Ellie who was sitting on the edge of Nick's desk shrugged. "It did get the job done."

"You say that _everytime_ he threatens someone!"

Nick grinned, putting his hand in his pocket and pulling out a candy bar that he then handed to her. She grinned back and took it, eagerly opening it.

McGee's eyes narrowed. "So that's it! He bribes you with snacks!"

"He does _not_!"

"I can't with you two." McGee grumbled, standing up and walking towards the elevator. "I'll be in Kasie's lab, let me know when Gibbs comes back."

Neither of them spoke until the doors closed behind him.

"So..we ever going to tell him it's not the snacks you're bribed with?" Nick leaned in to whisper.

Ellie's face flushed pink as she reached out a hand and smacked his stomach. "Our sex life is not a bribe!" She mumbled. 

He chuckled and smirked, looking around to make sure no one was watching them before kissing her quickly, so quick that she wouldn't have even thought it happened if it wasn't for the tingling his kisses always left behind.

"Can I bribe you more tonight then?" Nick muttered to her, smirk still in place.

Ellie finished off the candy bar with a smile and moved back to her own desk without responding. He already knew the answer anyway, he spent more time at her apartment than his own.

He couldn't wait for tonight. Three months later, and he still couldn't get enough of her. Nick didn't think he ever would. 

Nick was familiar with addictions, but Ellie Bishop was one he _wouldn't_ be trying to kick. 


End file.
